This invention relates in general to devices for severing strip material and in particular to a new and useful device for severing strip material particularly that kind which includes plastic fibers and which includes an accurate means for guiding the movable blade relative to a fixed blade over which the materials to be severed are fed.
In recent years most of the labels which appear on clothing and similar items are manufactured with thermoplastic threads so that they may be heat sealed in position to the garment rather than to require that they be sewed on the garment. Labels which are made for such purpose are usually made into rolls and they must be severed individually from the rolls and packaged in containers before they are applied to the garments. It is very difficult to cut such materials and it has been found that to accurately cut it on a continuous basis, it is necessary that the materials be heated. With the known methods today, a disadvantage is that the cutting area becomes fouled and the operation must be discontinued for the cleaning of the blades and their realignment.